Unhappy Fiction
by Draco de Laviathan
Summary: There are things that didn't turn out so well, even though you love each other. KyouTen.


**In a very. Very. Very. Bad. Mood. **

**Someone make me write more KyouTen or make me one. And I'll love you for my entire life. **

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

* * *

Tenma walked to his apartment, exhausted and worn out from school. His high school uniform was wet from sweat and really looked worn out. He sighed and touched his bandaged left eye. He didn't really want to come home this late. Heck, he even thought that staying at the school for the night is much better.

Mostly with _someone _waiting for him at home.

"I'm home," he said while he opened the grayish blue cold door. He dragged his bag to his side and started to open his shoes.

"Why are you home this late?"

The brunette's eyes met the golden-ish brown eyes who it's owner is now staring at him, piercingly, disappointed. He looked away, "The teacher wants me to help him on some things,"

"The teacher, the teacher, the teacher," the navy blue teen who is folding his hands in front of him scoffed at him, "You're such a school's bitch. Why do you even want to help him,"

"Because he's the teacher and I'm only a student, Tsurugi," Tenma stood up and took his bag that he put in the floor before.

"You always said things like that. You're such a weakling! Can't you even stood for yourself?" Tsurugi started to raise his voice. Tenma stared down at the floor.

"He didn't do me any harm,"

"He didn't do any harm to you, yes, but to me! He made you do things so you can leave me here alone. Do you think I liked being alone?"

Tenma was silenced. He was too exhausted to fight back.

"You are always like that when I leave you alone. Going along with all of your teachers and friends, leaving me alone in the apartment doing all of the things! You're only staying here because of me! If I didn't take you home, you would be in the streets now!" the navy haired teen glared his burning goldenish brown eyes at Tenma, "I bet you've become those kind of teacher's slave so you can have your grades high!"

The brunette is still silent.

"You didn't even help me on funding the apartment's rent. You're so useless, and you can't do anything right. I should have just left you alone—,"

"_Urusai._"

Tsurugi turned his head to the now glaring brunette. His right eye is filled with tears. Angry tears. He stepped closer to Tsurugi.

"You think I always left you alone? You think I'm a teacher's slave?" he ripped out his eye bandage, revealing his wounded eye that is now messed with blood, "You're the one who always left me alone, going to parties with all of your friends and went home wasted! I'm the teacher's slave? Then **you **would be the teacher! You made me look like a slave, slapping me and hitting me all the time! What, do you want to make my skin look like a blue polka dotted dress? !" warm tears started to flowed from Tenma's eyes, like a waterfall, "You took me home because you love me and I love you. If you hated me so much why didn't you just go and trashed me somewhere out from the apartment?"

This time, Tsurugi was speechless. Tenma never shoot up against him like this before.

"Who am I to you, Tsurugi? WHO ARE YOU TO ME? !"

No answer. Only Tenma's sobbing and the sound of clock ticking.

"That's it. I'm out of here," Tenma put on his shoes back and took his bag, "Don't worry, you don't need to call me, Tenma again,"

_BLAM. _

The door was shut.

Leaving Tsurugi stoned out of shock in front of the door.

* * *

**Unhappy Fiction **

**Disclaimer : Inazuma Eleven GO belongs to Level-5**

**Warning : AT, OOC, typo and grammar mistakes, Chara Death (again), I didn't make this seriously, etc.**

* * *

Rain.

Tenma stared to the sky that is filled with pouring water.

Dark, cloudy, and sad.

Like his heart.

He sat down below the riverbank's bridge, getting himself some dry and quite place.

He really definitely needs a quiet place after all of that.

He sighed, and tears came flowing from his eyes, both wounded and normal.

He is really tired from all of this.

* * *

"Where's Tenma, Tsurugi?"

Tsurugi kept his face buried in his arms, making his answer sound muffled, "I don't know."

"Where is he?" the orange haired boy came closer to the boy who was sitting on his bed, burying his head, "What did you do to him?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Tsurugi finally shot up and shouted to him, "I didn't do anything."

"You're lying," the orange boy's blue eyes stared, piercing through the ex-SEED's eyes, "I know you're lying!"

"I'm not lying—,"

_Riiiiing. Riiiiing. _

Suddenly the orange haired boy's phone rang and he took it, "Yo, Taiyou here,"

"_Taiyou! Finally you answered! Listen, I just found Tenma under the riverbank's bridge! I think he's wounded, did he got into a fight or something? You should go here maybe, I can't carry him by myself," _

"Alright, Sata, stay calm, I'm in my way," Taiyou closed his phone and glared a death glare at Tsurugi, "You definitely did something to him,"

"I didn't—,"

"Stop with your bullshits, Tsurugi," he cutted the navy haired boy's hair, "I'm going,"

And with that, Taiyou closed Tsurugi's bedroom door.

* * *

Tenma wondered, where is he?

This place was warm and nice, and looks like there's a blanket over his body.

He tried to sit. Oh, how his body aches so much.

Then suddenly he heard a sound of guitar rocking, and a soft shout. He finally sit and he saw someone with bright orange hair playing with his electric guitar softly and got his ears covered with a red colored headphone and his eyes shut.

"Taiyou?" he tried to stood up from the bed he was sleeping, but his legs looks like they were still sleeping, so he fell down to the soft and warm green carpet.

Realizing there's thud on the floor, he took off his headphones and turned, "Ah, Tenma! You're awa—,"

* * *

The lights were suddenly out.

The computer Tenma and Tsurugi was in front of was automatically dead and it left them in the darkness of the school's computer room.

"Aww man, I need to see the ending," Tsurugi complained while he searched his phone to be a source of light, due that the room was completely dark now.

"Uhh, Kyousuke, where are you, I can't see…..," Tenma started to get nervous and searched his navy haired lover.

"Right here, right here," Tsurugi quickly grabbed Tenma's hand and guided him to the exit door.

Their walk was silent, with Tsurugi busy searching the exit door and Tenma looking down, clinging to his lovers hand.

"Nee, Kyousuke," Tenma suddenly said. Tsurugi didn't bother to look at him but he still answers, "Yes, Tenma?"

"You won't make me suffer like in the fanfic we just read, right?"

There was a little pause, but Tsurugi quickly answered, "Of course, I would never do that,"

Tenma hugged his lover's hand tighther, "Promise me?"

"Promise," Tsurugi suddenly stopped and hugged Tenma tightly. The brunette was startled, but he start to hugged the taller guy back, "I love you, Tenma,"

.

.

.

"I love you, too, Kyousuke,"

* * *

I told you I wasn't serious. LOL NO CHARA DEATH

Now I should get some rest before my mood gets me and I started to run around laughing maniacally while spreading cherry candies.

I really need to rest my feelings.


End file.
